


100 Ways Sam Winchester Met the Devil (teaser)

by Spotedleaf5



Series: 100 Ways Sam Winchester Met the Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotedleaf5/pseuds/Spotedleaf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the trip of a lifetime, but for the life of him, Sam Winchester could not find his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways Sam Winchester Met the Devil (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I'm working on in secret, so here, have a teaser. This is an excerpt from 100 Ways Sam Winchester Met the Devil: Way 1 posted for the AO3 IFDrabble.

It was the trip of a lifetime, but for the life of him, Sam Winchester could not find his brother. The sun was rising slowly revealing a beautiful clear sky. Rays of light glinted off the Impala which stood filled with their few belongings, its owner nowhere to be found; Sam had called out for Dean in their motel room but heard no answer before turning to his cell phone only to receive the same answer: nothing. He'd already scouted around for any signs of kidnapping, but was left to conclude that his brother had left of his own volition.


End file.
